


quid pro quo

by tearyeyes



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, But not exactly, M/M, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Rivals to Lovers, Smut, Sort Of, Yagami Light Doesn't Remember Being Kira, irregular updates, lawlight, sex as stress relief, slowburn, tags characters and warnings will be updated with the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyeyes/pseuds/tearyeyes
Summary: In Light's defense, it didn't have to mean anything. Hell, it didn't mean anything. It's not like he could go off and fuck Misa, or jack off in the bathroom. Not when he was chained to L like this, the notorious man-child who had likely never heard of personal space. It wasn't like he hadn't tried, either. On the rare occasions that L had fallen asleep first, when Light could lay on his side with his back to the older man and bite his lips shut and fuck off into his palm, it wasn't the same, and so couldn't properly relieve his stress. Not with L asleep next to him, and the looming threat of the man waking up and finding amusement in Light's situation.Alternatively: L is trying to figure out if Light is kira, and Light gets some much needed stress relief
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 27





	quid pro quo

  
"I've never done this before, you know."

Light looks up at the older man, his lips pursed. "Yeah, I figured."

However long ago, if someone had told Light that he would be underneath a world-renowned detective, currently in charge of a serial-killing case of whom Light was the main suspect, chained together and grinding against one another like desperate kids, he would've laughed. Called them crazy. No, not even that- he would have been disgusted, entirely weirded out. But here they are.

In Light's defense, it didn't have to mean anything. Hell, it _didn't_ mean anything. It's not like he could go off and fuck Misa, or jack off in the bathroom. Not when he was attached to L like this, the notorious man-child who had likely never heard of personal space. It wasn't like he hadn't _tried_ , either. On the rare occasions that L had fallen asleep first, when Light could lay on his side with his back to the older man and bite his lips shut and fuck off into his palm, it wasn't the same, and so couldn't properly relieve his stress. Not with L asleep next to him, and the looming threat of the man waking up and finding amusement in Light's situation.

That was his reasoning. Of course, it probably didn't matter. It's not like he was going around and telling everyone around him that he was fucking a detective, a detective who's biggest suspect was _him._ No, that would be incredibly irresponsible, not to mention dangerous. And it wasn't like he was presenting his excuses (because _sure_ that was all those were) to L himself, in a PowerPoint presentation or something of the like. No, that would be ridiculous- and L would tell him so. Logically, Light was only trying to convince himself, he knew, but it didn't do any help to admit it.

L rests on top of him, his legs spread out as he straddles the brunet. His jeans are still on, and it must be terribly uncomfortable as Light can see his erection straining through the tight fabric.

Secretly, Light curses himself for being the more undressed out of the two, the more vulnerable. Clad only in a plain undershirt and some designer boxers Misa had gifted him, he grimaces.

It's like a competition. Really, it is. Whoever's more open, more vulnerable, loses. Light will not lose. Not to some weird man child, who spends all his days evaluating people and eating sweets. 

Light is pulled out of his thoughts by L, who grasps onto his face and pulls himself closer. Light recoils, not at all interested in a make-out session with his almost-nemesis. Does L count as his nemesis if they're on the same side? Whatever. Light can excuse intercourse with the man he hates the most, but draws the line at a real kiss. 

L brings himself closer, just enough for their lips to graze against each other and then.... bites his nose. Bites. His nose. Light recoils again, bringing his hand up to wipe his face. "You're gross." He says with a frown. L smiles.

The rest of it goes by quickly enough, legs intertwining and hands fumbling past clothing. L comes after only a few jerks of Light's hand, and Light hardly has to thrust in between L's legs before he's coming as well. 

L takes his thumb into his mouth to bite, looking up at Light through his shaggy hair. His jeans are still undone and his underwear has been shoved aside. He looks truly obscene, Light thinks. 

"So." He speaks. "Are you ready to admit that you're Kira?" Light sighs, massages his temples. "I'm not Kira."

L sighs, as if he's totally over the whole ordeal. "Well I'll just keep fucking you until you're ready to admit that you are." Light grinds his teeth.

"Alright.. first of all, you are not. fucking. me. Do you not even know what that means? Secondly, I'm not fucking Kira. I don't know what it'll take to convince you, but I'm not him." He pauses, he probably shouldn't have said that. L quirks his lip. "Or she," he adds, lamely.

"He? What makes you so convinced that Kira is not a woman, Light? If you really aren't Kira, like you say." Light glares at him, pulling up his boxers and hastily wiping himself down with the tissues next to their shared bed.

"Good night, Ryuzaki." He pulls the covers over his shoulders, turns the light off and closes his eyes, pretending not to notice L as he watches the younger man sleep.


End file.
